A Racers Heart
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: What happens when Vanellope is in an accident, and a racer king comings calling? Read and find out. VanellopexRancis, VanellopexOC, TaffytaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a beautiful, sun shining day in the land of Sugar Rush, and President Vanellope von Schweetz was enjoying it the only way she knew how, by racing through the candy cane forest. She loved the feel of the wind through her hair, and the rush of the adrenaline. She zipped in between the candy canes, each of them a red and white blur. She broke past 100 mph, when a familiar peanut butter cart appeared outta nowhere.

"Look out Rancis.", yelled Vanellope, but it was too late. The force of the impact threw Vanellope's head into the steering wheel, knocking her unconscious. Rancis, on the other hand, sustained only a few bruises and scratches. He quickly rushed over to her side.

"Vanellope, are you okay?", he asked as he lifted her head.

"Rancis. Is that you? My head hurts.", said Vanellope.

"I know it does. You just had an accident and you probably have a concussion. I'm gonna take you to the castle.", said Rancis as he unbuckled her seatbelt and carried her to his cart. He leaned her against the end of the seat and hopped in. He laid her across the seat, with her head in his lap. In different circumstances, he'd be blushing. He drove as fast as he could to the castle. As he carried her up to the castle, he heard her stir.

"Rancis, where are we?", asked Vanellope.

"We're at the castle.", answered Rancis as he reached the door. He haphazardly knocked on the door. Ralph answered it.

"A little help here Ralph.", said Rancis as he carried her inside and laid her on the couch in the foyer.

"How did this happen?", asked Ralph.

"We had an accident in the forest.", answered Rancis. Just then, the doorbell rang. Rancis answered it. In front of him stood a slightly muscular, blond haired, blue eyed kid with a handful of roses and a box of chocolates.

"I am King Austin of Mechlandia, and I've come to see Princess Vanellope von Schweetz.", said the boy.

"Yeah, well, Princess Vanellope isn't feeling so well right now.", said Rancis.

"I see. Well, if you could just give her these.", said Austin as he handed Rancis the flowers and chocolates.

"Well do.", said Rancis as Austin walked back down the hill. Rancis walked back into the castle and laid the stuff on the table. He knelt by Vanellope's side. He had to think of a way to fix this. Then it hit him.

"Ralph, your friend Felix has a hammer that can fix anything, right?", asked Rancis.

"Yeah, why?", asked Ralph.

"Do you think he can fix Vanellope?", asked Rancis.

"Yeah. I suppose so. I'll go get him.", said Ralph as he left the castle. Just then, Vanellope awoke. She jumped up.

"Rancis, are you okay? How did I get here, and owww, my head feels like mush. What happened?", shouted Vanellope.

"Vanellope, just relax and lay down. I'll explain. You have a concussion. We crashed in the forest and I brought you here. Ralph's gone to get Felix. Maybe he can fix this.", explained Rancis as he laid her back on the couch. Just then, Ralph and Felix burst in.

"We're here. Okay, let's have a looksy.", said Felix as he approached Vanellope.

"Well, it's a doosey of a injury you've got there Vanellope. I've got good news and bad news.", said Felix.

"What's the good news?", asked Rancis.

"The good news is, I can fix the bruises and scratches. Unfortunately, the concussion is gonna have to heal on it's on.", said Felix. Felix tapped Vanellope with his hammer, and her bruises and scratches instantly disappeared.

"Well, how do I look?", asked Vanellope.

"Beautiful, like a princess, I mean a president, should look.", answered Rancis, making her blush.

[King Austin]

"Oh Vanellope, how I've admired you from afar, and the one night I manage to gathered the nerve, you're sick. Such a shame.", thought Austin to himself. He was too busy thinking to notice the blond haired racer driving the pink cart pulling out in front of him. He managed to slam on the brakes, but it was too late. The front of his cart impacted the side of the pink cart. He jerked forward, but his harness caught him. The other racer, on the other hand, was thrown from her cart, and landed in the dirt. Austin quickly unbuckled his harness and ran over to the other racer. It was a blond haired girl. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nearest house, which happened to be made of candy corn. He knocked on the door. A boy in candy corn colored pajamas answered the door.

"Can I help you?", he asked.

"Yeah, you can actually. There's been an accident and someones been hurt.", answered Austin as he handed the boy the racer in his arms. He turned to walk away when he heard the boy ask what his name was.

"Austin, King Austin.", he answered as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my own.

Rancis awoke with the sun creeping through his eyes. He had slept on the floor of the foyer that night, next to Vanellope, as it wasn't thought safe to move her to her bed. He turned to see Vanellope still sound asleep. He smiled.

"She's so cute when she sleeps.", thought Rancis.

"Yeah, I guess she is.", said a voice from behind him. He turned to see Gloyd standing there.

"Did I say that out loud?", asked Rancis.

"Yes, yes you did.", answered Gloyd.

"I don't understand why you don't just tell her already. I mean, what's the worst that could happen.". said Gloyd.

"Oh, gee, I don't know. I might end up getting my heart broke, again. Remember Taffyta.", said Rancis.

"Taffyta is a you know what. She broke your heart because she could. Speaking of which, she was in an accident last night, which is why I'm here.", said Gloyd.

"So, what does this have to do with me?", asked Rancis.

"Absolutely nothing, but Taffyta wants Vanellope to be there.", answered Gloyd.

"Good morning.", said Vanellope as she awoke.

"Good morning President Vanellope. I have grave news of which to report.", said Gloyd.

"What happened?", asked Vanellope, slightly concerned.

"Taffyta was in an accident last night. She wants you to come see her.", answered Gloyd.

"My god. I'll get dressed immediately.", said Vanellope as she got up to go to her room, but Rancis stops her.

"Now Vanellope, hold on. You might still have a concussion.", said Rancis.

"Why does she have a concussion?", asked Gloyd.

"It's a long story.", said Rancis.

"Look Rancis, I feel fine, so I'm going to see Taffyta.", said Vanellope as she walked upstairs. Her sassiness had returned.

"Fine, but when you pass out again, don't come crying to me.", shouted Rancis.

"I won't.", yelled back Vanellope.

"You two argue like a married couple.", said Gloyd.

"What, like you and Candlehead aren't the same way.", said Rancis.

"True, true, but we're actually dating.", said Gloyd.

"Touché.", responded Rancis. Just then, Vanellope came down.

"Okay, let's go.", said Vanellope as she walked out the door.

"Um, Rancis, where's my cart.", asked Vanellope.

"Well, it's still in the forest.", answered Rancis.

"Um, well, how am I suppose to get to Taffyta's house?", asked Vanellope.

"You could ride in my lap.", said Rancis, blushing slightly.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you.", said Vanellope sassily.

"Yes, yes I would.", said Rancis being coy as he hopped into his cart. Vanellope hopped in afterward.

[Austin]

That morning, Austin had woken up and gone for a drive to clear his head.

"Austin, what's up homeboy.", said a grey clad racer as he approached Austin.

"Nothin much Joey, just wondering why bad things happen to me.", said Austin as he got out of his cart.

"What do ya mean?", asked Joey.

"Joey, you know how I went to ask Vanellope on a date?", asked Austin.

"Yeah.", answered Joey.

"Well, first, she was sick, and second, I hit another racer. A girl racer. What if I've killed her?", asked Austin as he started freaking out. Joey walked over and slapped him in the face.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself.", said Joey.

"First, you need to go and see if she's okay. Second, you need to apologize.", said Joey.

"You're right. I'll see you later.", said Austin as he hopped into his cart and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

[Vanellope and Rancis]

As Rancis and Vanellope pulled up to Gloyd's house, they recieved indifferent glances.

"Don't get any ideas.", whispered Vanellope.

"I wouldn't even dream of it.", said Rancis sarcastically.

"You'd better not.", said Vanellope jokingly. They pulled alongside the road and hopped out the cart. They walked into Gloyd's house to find Taffyta lying on the couch.

"Oh, Vanellope, you made it.", said Taffyta.

"Yeah. Now why did you want to see me.", asked Vanellope.

"Well, I want to invite you to a sleepover tonight.", said Taffyta.

"Oh, well, I accept.", said Vanellope.

"Good. It'll be tomorrow, at my house, after the arcade closes.", said Taffyta. Just then, a armoured cart pulled up in front of the house. A blond haired racer wearing a light gray t-shirt and dark gray pants with a black leather jacket stepped out. People shot him curious glances.

"Who's that?", asked Candlehead, who had apparently been here the whole time.

"That's King Austin, of Mechlandia.", answered Rancis.

"You mean that new racing game?", asked Taffyta.

"Yeah.", said Rancis.

"Why on earth is here?", asked Vanellope.

"We're about to find out.", said Vanellope as Austin walked through the door. Gloyd approached him.

"Can I help you?", asked Gloyd.

"Actually, you can. I brought an injured racer here last night, and I wish to check on her condition.", answered Austin.

"So it was you who hit my cart.", shouted Taffyta. Austin turned towards Taffyta.

"Yes, and I've come to apologies.", said Austin. It was only then that Austin was able to get a good look at Taffyta for the first time.

"Well, tell you what King Austin, if you take me on a date, I'll accept your apology.", said Taffyta. Everyone's eyes were on them.

"Consider it done.", said Austin. Everyone's jaws dropped. They all knew he was chasing after Vanellope, but the fact that he had agreed to go on a date with Taffyta was even more shocking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

[The Next Morning, Vanellope]

The next morning, Vanellope woke with a pep in her step and a smile across her face, ready to start a long day of work. That day, she had a total of twenty races, if which, she won thirteen. After the busy day, she went to relax in the castle. Just as she plopped down on her bed, the doorbell rang.

"Ugh.", said Vanellope loudly as she walked downstairs. She opened the door to find King Austin standing there.

"What do you want?", asked Vanellope shrewdly.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me.", answered Austin.

"And why on earth would I do that.", said Vanellope.

"Because I know you like me. It's easy to see.", said Austin.

"I don't like you, I like Rancis.", said Vanellope.

"You know, lying to yourself isn't healthy.", said Austin as he turned to leave.

"I'm not lying to myself.", said Vanellope confidently, but in truth, she wasn't so sure. After Austin left, Vanellope sat down on the couch in the foyer, and began to contemplate her relationship with Rancis and Austin.

"I love Rancis, and he's cute, but Austin is so strong, and hhhooottt.", thought Vanellope.

"Did I just call Austin hot?", Vanellope asked herself, "I need to go talk to someone. I can't talk to Taffyta, cause she'll kill me, and Candlehead is just crazy, so Jubileena it was. She still hated her for helping the others trash her cart, but hey, forgive and forget, right?

[At Jubileena's House]

As Vanellope pulled up to Jubileena's house, she was still trying to figure this mess out. She stepped out of her cart and walked up to the door. She knocked. Jubileena quickly answered the door.

"Hey Prez. Vanellope. What brings you here?", asked Jubileena.

"Well, I need some advice. I like these two guys, but I can't decide which to date.", answered Vanellope.

"Say no more sister. Come on in.", said Jubileena as she pulled Vanellope inside.

"What you need to do is listen to your heart.", said Jubileena.

"I don't understand.", said Vanellope.

"Right. Allow me to put it to you in song.", said Jubileena as she started to sing:

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_We've built a love but that love falls apart_

_your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dream_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

_To much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"Get it now?", asked Jubileena as she finished singing.

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice Jubileena.", said Vanellope as she walked out the door and hopped into her cart and drove off.

[Rancis]

Rancis sat on his couch, not really knowing what to do. Just then, Vanellope pulled up in her cart.

"Perfect distraction.", said Rancis as he opened the door for Vanellope.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman.", said Vanellope.

"Just being myself. So, what's up?", asked Rancis.

"Just stopped by to do this.", said Vanellope as she softly kissed Rancis's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

[Vanellope and Rancis]

"What was that for?", asked Rancis as their lips parted.

"For the sweetest, most adorable guy I know.", answered Vanellope. Rancis smiled and pulled Vanellope into a very passionate kiss. As they broke, Vanellope stumbled around, slightly dazed.

"That was incredible!", exclaimed Vanellope.

"Well, I don't mean to brag.", said Rancis.

"Oh hush. So, wanna go on a date sometime?", asked Vanellope.

"Sure, why not.", said Rancis.

"Great, but first, I've some business to take care of.", said Vanellope as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out to her cart. She sped out of the exit of Sugar Rush and into the entrance of Mechlandia.

[Austin and Taffyta]

"So, what do you think of my house?", asked Austin.

"It's so, um, gray.", said Taffyta.

"Well, I'll admit my sense of style isn't for everyone.", said Austin.

"I'll say. SO, where are we going for lunch?", asked Taffyta.

"A little place up the street. Has the best burgers and fries ever.", said Austin.

"The best what and what?", asked Taffyta confused.

"You mean to tell me you've never had burgers and fries.", said Austin.

"Um, I live in a sugary world. We eat candy.", said Taffyta.

"Oh, well, you'll like it, trust me.", said Austin as they hopped in his cart. They drove down the street to a shabby looking diner at the end of the street.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but it's actually not that bad.", said Austin as they hopped out the cart. Austin wrapped his elbow around her elbow and walked into the diner. They received curious glances from the people there. A boy with dyed white hair approached them.

"What up Austin?", asked the boy, before he noticed Taffyta.

"And who's this pretty lady around your arm?", he asked as he gave a slight bow.

"I'm Taffyta, Austin's date.", answered Taffyta.

"Really? I thought you were chasing after that Vanellope chick.", said Joey.

"Well, it's a long story, kay.", said Austin.

"I get it. I'll just leave you two to your date.", said Joey as he left.

"Kay. See ya later.", said Austin as they walked to an empty booth and sat down. A waitress came and handed them their menus.

"What'll you have to drink?", asked the waitress.

"I'll have a water.", answered Austin.

"I'll have a root bear float.", answered Taffyta. Everyone in the diner turned in their direction.

"Taffyta, I'm not sure that's a good idea.", said Austin.

"You know what, just because you said that, I want to have it.", said Taffyta. The waitress walked away and mumbled something under her breath. Austin was giving Taffyta a worried expression.

"What's the big deal about the root bear float?", asked Taffyta.

"You'll find out soon enough.", said Austin. The waitress brought out their drinks. Taffyta took a sip of the root bear.

"Not half bad.", said Taffyta. Then suddenly, the feeling of being drunk and carefree hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Wow, I feel tipsy.", said Taffyta.

"I warned you.", said Austin.

"You didn't tell me it was made with actual beer.", said Taffyta.

"Thought you would listen. Course, you could always go home.", said Austin.

"No, no, I want to stay.", said Taffyta.

"Look, I'm just gonna be frank here, you like me, don't you?", asked Austin.

"What! That's ridiculous.", said Taffyta in false denial.

"Look, you can't fool me, it's written all over your face.", said Austin.

"Yes, I like you. I've liked you ever since I first met you.", shouted Taffyta as she ran out the diner. Austin ran out after her. When he caught up to her, she was in tears.

"What's wrong?", asked Austin.

"I knew you didn't like me that way. I could see it on your face.", said Taffyta through sobs.

"Taffyta, I do like you like that. I just didn't say anything because I thought you liked that Rancis kid.", said Austin.

"Lier. You're just saying that to make me feel better.", accused Taffyta.

"No I'm not Taffyta.", said Austin.

"Prove it.", said Taffyta. Austin locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Believe me know.", said Austin.

"Yes.", said Taffyta as they kissed once again. They hopped back in his cart and drove back to the castle.

[Vanellope]

Vanellope stopped in front of the gray looking castle and hopped out her cart.

"This must be the place.", said Vanellope, "I really hate to have to break his heart, but it must be done."

She walked up to the door and knocked. Austin answered it.

"Hey Vanellope, what brings you here?", he asked.

"Well, I know how you like me, but I've got to be honest, I'm not in love with you. I really hope we can still be friends.", answered Vanellope.

"Yeah, sure, you want to come inside?", asked Austin.

"Yeah, I guess so.", answered Vanellope as she walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

[Vanellope and Austin]

As Vanellope walked into the library of the castle, she found Taffyta sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

"Hey Taffyta. What are you doing here?", asked Vanellope.

"I could ask you the same thing.", said Taffyta.

"Relax Taffyta, Vanellope is just stopping by.", said Austin as he sat in Taffyta's lap and gently kissed her.

"I take it the date went well.", said Vanellope.

"Yeah, I guess it did.", said Austin.

"So, you want something to drink?", asked Taffyta.

"Actually, I'm infringing on your date. I'll just go.", said Vanellope as she got up and walked out the door. Just as she was about to leave, Taffyta stopped her.

"Look, me and Austin dating now doesn't have to change anything, ya know.", said Taffyta.

"Don't worry, it doesn't. In fact, the reason I stopped by was to tell him I wasn't interested in him and that me and Rancis are a thing now.", said Vanellope.

"Oh, cool. So, we still on for that sleepover tonight?", asked Taffyta.

"You know it.", answered Vanellope as she started her cart and drove off.

[Later that night, Taffyta, Vanellope, Candlehead,Jubileena]

"So, we heard through the grapevine that you and Vanellope have boyfriends now.", said Jubileena to Taffyta.

"Well, it's nothing serious, but yeah.", said Taffyta.

"Come on girls, you've got to dish.", said Candlehead.

"Well, if you all must know, I'm dating Rancis now.", said Vanelope.

"And just who are you dating Taffyta?", asked Candlehead.

"That Austin boy from the other game.", answered Taffyta.

"Living life on the wild side, are we Taffy.", said Jubileena.

"I guess so, and honestly, it's kinda exciting.", said Taffyta as she thought about Austin. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it.", said Jubileena as she went to answer it. She opened the door to find Swizzle standing there holding flowers and chocolates.

"What's up Swizz?", she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime.", said Swizzle.

"Wow, um, this is so sudden.", said Jubileena.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I'll just go.", said Swizzle as he turned to leave.

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that, it's just I wasn't expecting it. I'd love to go on a date with you Swizz.", said Jubileena.

"Really?", asked Swizzle in disbelief.

"Really.", said Jubileena as she gave him a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush bright red. She giggled, because it was funny how one of the chillest racers she knew was so nervous right now.

"See ya later Jubey.", said Swizzle as he hopped back into his cart. She blushed at the pet name he had given her. She walked back in to find the others looking at her with big grins plastered on their faces.

"What?", asked Jubileena.

"We saw the whole thing. Congrats. You finally have a boyfriend.", said Taffyta.

"Thanks girls.", said Jubileena as they all hugged her.

"Well, it's late. We should all go to bed.", said Vanellope as she yawned.

"Agreed.", said the others as they too yawned.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry 'bout the short chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

[Rancis]

Rancis was sitting on his couch with nothing to do.

"What to do, what to do?", he asked himself. Then it hit him, he would call the guys over and have a guys night. He picked up his phone and began to call people. He invited Gloyd and Swizzle. They arrived at his house about five minutes after he called them.

"So Rancis, what do you have planned for this evening?", asked Gloyd.

"I don't really know. I was thinking we could just wing it.", answered Rancis.

"Well, we could throw a party, invite the girls.", suggested Swizzle.

"That's a great idea. Throw a mini-party.", agreed Gloyd.

"Party it is.", said Rancis as he picked up his phone, again.

[Vanellope, Taffyta, Jubileena, and Candlehead]

Vanellope was awaken by the phone ringing. She answered it.

"Hello.", she said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey Vanellope, we were wondering if you'd all like to come to a party.", said Rancis.

"I don't know. I mean, it's kinda late, and were all kinda tired.", said Vanellope.

"Oh come on Nelly, it's just one little party.", pleaded Rancis.

"Fine, I'll see if the others want to go.", said Vanellope. She went to wake the others.

"Guys.", she shouted, waking everyone else up.

"Whatcha do that for?", asked Taffyta, slightly irritated.

"Rancis just called. He wants to know if we want to go to a party at his house.", said Vanellope.

"Well, what do you think girls?", asked Taffyta.

"Why not.", said Jubileena.

"Let's do it.", said Candlehead.

"Okay, but first, there's still one person I've got to invite.", said Taffyta.

[Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd]

"Looks like the girls are here.", said Gloyd as he watched three carts pull up in front of Rancis's house.

"And it looks like they brought a guest.", said Swizzle.

"Who?", asked Rancis.

"It looks like that Austin kid from Mechlandia.", said Gloyd. Just then, the girls knocked on the door. Rancis answered it. In front of him stood Taffyta, dressed in her pajamas.

"Um, what's with the getup?", asked Rancis. Taffyta gave him an angry look.

"Oh, shut it. You wanted us here, you got us here.", said Taffyta.

"Fine. Geez, I was just asking.", said Rancis as he let them inside.

After they had all entered, turned on the radio.

"So, anyone want to dance?", asked Rancis.

"Not to this song. I've heard it like a million times.", said Taffyta.

"Well, you're gonna have to settle on it, cause it's all we got.", said Gloyd.

"Maybe not.", said Austin suddenly.

"What do you mean?", asked Gloyd.

"Well, I know this band who can do any song, but they're kinda expensive.", answered Austin.

"Well, let's go get 'em.", said Vanellope.

"Now wait a minute Nelly.", said Rancis, "Just how much do they cost?"

"Well, about a hundred dollars.", said Austin.

"Well, that's not so bad, but I think we could put the party off for now, seeing as it's now three in the morning.", said Swizzle.

"You've got a point.", said Candlehead as she yawned.

"I vote we all sleep here, if Rancis is okay with it.", said Vanellope.

"Sure, why not.", said Rancis.

[The next day, Everyone]

"Sour Bill, is everything ready?", asked Vanellope as she went through a checklist.

"Yes Princess.", answered Sour Bill.

"Good, and for the last time, it's President.", said Vanellope.

"Right, sooo, when does the party start?", asked Gloyd.

"Right now.", said Vanellope as people began pouring into the meeting hall.

"Um, Nelly, where's the entertainment?", asked Rancis.

"Oh shoot, I thought Austin would be here with them by now. We'll just have to improvise.", said Vanellope in frustration. Then it hit her. She ran to the DJ's station and put a cd in. Then she ran on stage with a microphone in hand.

"Hey everyone. Now, we were suppose to have a professional band here, but they're running a little late, so I'll sing instead.", said Vanellope. She was nervous, for she had never sang in public before, but it was too late, cause the music started.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

Everyone was dancing along to the beat, and Rancis had joined her onstage and was dancing with her as she sang.

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

She hit the highest note of the song, and the crowd went wild.

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

As the song ended, she was out of breath, and so was everyone else. Just then, Rancis grabbed her unexpectedly and kissed her. Everyone stared wide-eyed. Then they burst out in applause. Every couple could tell this was the start of a new chapter in the history of Sugar Rush.

* * *

**A/N: **I need ideas for a sequel. Please leave idea in review.


End file.
